


[Podfic] Poster Boys

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofPoster Boysby ruth bauldingSummary:Let us be honest, Anakin: you deserve your glorious day with the politicians.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poster Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251869) by ruth baulding. 



> Music: _Burning Pile_ by Mother Mother

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/25/items/RuthBauldingPosterBoy/ruth%20baulding%20-%20Poster%20boy.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:26:38

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (35 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7d98ddu9879sq07/ruth_baulding_-_Poster_boy.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/24pcgi25pwm4q38ncz4bzkz2ohfpgmv7)
  * **M4B Download (38 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32tsmvxejdsfvqb/ruth_baulding_-_Poster_Boys.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/wq7pe3onpdsvgeqr1vleyi2v3z8y88ox)




End file.
